The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As communication and electronic data exchange network environments become increasingly complex, chances increase for failure of networks and/or nodes supporting the networks. Factors such as weather, equipment breakdown and mobility of network nodes are common causes of network capability degradation. In network-centric operations (NCO), it is highly desirable to maintain a good operational environment.